


Not So Hidden Motivation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not So Hidden Motivation

**Title:** Not So Hidden Motivation  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Confession  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** We all have differnet motivations for why we do things. At least Ron is clear about his.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not So Hidden Motivation

~

Chest heaving, Harry directed one last blast of water towards the fire. He looked around, relieved to see no other fires breaking out.

“Good thing it wasn’t Fiendfyre,” Ron said cheerfully.

Harry nodded. “True.” Raising an eyebrow, he said, “You seem awfully chuffed about all of this. Since when is a fire a good thing?”

Ron shrugged. “As long as no one is in danger, I don’t mind fighting fires.”

Harry waited.

Ron grinned. “And I have to confess, I like seeing you sweaty and half-naked.”

Harry chuckled. “And now the reason you suggested us for this job becomes clear.”

~


End file.
